1. Field of the Invention
The genesis of this invention is that one of the co-inventors had breast cancer. A mastectomy was performed. Two drain tubes were placed inside of her. These drain tubes extended from inside of her to outside of her. A drain tube is sutured into the body of the patient so that the drain tube cannot be accidentally removed. On the outer end of the drain tube there is positioned a collection bulb. The collection bulb may be at a lower internal pressure than the atmospheric pressure for the patient and the fluid from the patient's body flows into the collection bulb.
The tube and the collection bulb hang from the person's body. In the recovery period, the drain tube and the collection bulb become painful and also become a nuisance. A person walks or arises from a chair and the tube and collection bulb are swinging. Remember, the tube is sutured into the body of the patient. The weight of the tube and the collection bulb pull on the skin of the patient can cause pain and discomfort.
A first receptacle can be positioned around the patient's waist. The first receptacle can be a cloth such as cotton cloth. There is a pocket in the first receptacle and this pocket can receive the tube and the collection bulb. The first receptacle and the pocket support the tube and the collection bulb. This relieves some of the pain and discomfort of the tube being in the body of the individual and depending from the upper part of the body of the patient.
Another problem arises when the patient wants to take a shower. With the tube and collection bulb hanging from the patient, it is not practical to wear the first receptacle of cloth. The tube and the collection bulb hang from the patient and cause pain and discomfort. A partial solution is to have a second receptacle. The collection bulb is placed in the second receptacle. The second receptacle can be positioned on or hung from a plumbing feature in the shower or hung from a towel bar. The drain tube still hangs from the patient in the shower but the patient has freedom of movement with the hands for cleansing the body.
The second receptacle can be of a material that does not absorb and soak water. A suitable material may be a nylon mesh. The collection bulb can be placed in the second receptacle of nylon mesh and hung on the shower rail or a plumbing fixture. The material of the second receptacle may be hydrophobic so that it dries quickly. After the shower, the patient can put the first receptacle on the body. The tube and the collection bulb can be placed in the first receptacle to be supported by the first receptacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a patent to Aiello, Des. Pat. No. 292,127, issue date of Sep. 29, 1987, for a "COMBINED I.V. CONTAINER HOLDING BAG AND STRAP". The subject invention differs from this patent in that the subject invention can hold the tube in a folded condition and also the collection bulb on the end of the tube. The receptacle of the subject invention is long so that the collection bulb and the tube can be placed in the first receptacle and when appropriate, the tube can be folded back on itself in a loose way so as not to restrict flow of drainage. This is not possible with Aiello. The holding bag of Aiello is not made of flexible cloth but is made of a rigid cloth structure.
There is a patent to James G. Rice, Des. Pat. No. 311,453, issue date of Oct. 23, 1990, which shows a "BODY ATTACHABLE BAG". The upper part of the body attachable bag appears to be stiff and of a thick material which cannot be folded and bent. The subject invention comprises a first receptacle of flexible cloth material which can be folded and bent upon itself.
There is patent to Charlotte Goude, Des. Pat. No. 335,759, issue date of May 25, 1993. Goude shows an "APRON". Goude does not show a receptacle for holding a drain tube with a collection bulb on the end of a drain tube.
There is a patent to LaBove et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,864, issue date of May 9, 1978. LaBove et al teaches of a vest for fitting on and over the upper part of the patient's body. The subject invention is not for a vest and differs from the patent of Larry D. LaBove et al.
There is a patent to Gladys G. Piloian, U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,702, issue date of Sep. 1, 1992, for an "UPPER BODY OSTOMY GARMENT". This garment is, essentially, a vest as worn by a patient. The subject invention of a band or strap with a receptacle on the band or strap is not a vest and differs from Piloian.